


Met You Once, Loved You Twice.

by Lisettola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/pseuds/Lisettola
Summary: "… at least join the community app and chat with people. Look, I’ll set it up for you.” Phichit took his phone and started tapping at incredible speed. “There! Done. You don’t even have to say who you are… just talk to people!”Yuuri took his phone back glaring at his friend.“All right, I’m gonna look at the app before I sleep.”The college Au that is also an Internet AU, because I'm so very weak for those and i couldn't resist...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Met You Once, Loved You Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's 6am here but my insomniac self found a very old project last night and decided... Why not post it?  
> so instead of sleeping like a normal person I spent the night editing this, with a HUGE help and encouragement from @lorelai_walker (I swear sooner or later i will learn how to actually link people in the notes... lol)
> 
> So yeah.... enjoy! Sorry for the sleep deprived brain. Now I'm gonna pass out. lol
> 
> (The doggo in the pics is Darcy and a friend agreed to let me cast him as Makka for this story lol Isn't he the cutest? <3)

When Yuuri thought that sharing a room with his best friend could be a good idea he was clearly high on something.

“Peach I don’t need to find new friends. I have you... and I have plenty of friends in my classes.”

“All you do with those friends is study. Then you come to parties with me and hook up with random boys to then leave them before they can ask you out.” Phichit said, what a best friend, always nagging him about his social life.

“You are making me look like a ho.” mumbled Yuuri, offended.

“You are a little bit... but in a good way…?”

“Oh my god Pichit! it happened 4 times and 3 of those I was so drunk that I didn’t even remember in the morning... and it was your fault.” He exclaimed, bringing his hands in front of his scarlet face.

“I guess… but still you know those guys would gladly take you out.”

“But I don’t want to go out with them!”

“No, you want to go out with Victor Nikiforov but you ain’t doing nothing to make it happen.”

“You know he’s clearly way out of my league.” Yuuri said, pointing a finger to his best friend's chest. 

“That’s bullshit and I will fight you to prove it.”

“Language!”exclaimed Yuuri, faking outrage.

“What are you my mum?” Phichit said before giggling and hugging Yuuri who was trying, and failing, to keep a straight face.

“For real though… at least join the community app and chat with people. Look, I’ll set it up for you.” He took his phone and started tapping at incredible speed. “There! Done. You don’t even have to say who you are… just talk to people!”

Yuuri took his phone back glaring at his friend.

“All right, I’m gonna look at the app before I sleep.”

They stayed up watching tv for a while until Phichit fell asleep on him and he brought him to bed, before laying down under his covers.

It was true, he had very few close friends and in 4 months on campus the only new friends he met were the ones he studied with. Not that he didn’t like them, but it was difficult for him to be open with people he barely knew and even more difficult dating someone… especially if he couldn’t find anyone that matched the perfection that was Victor Nikiforov. Tall, handsome, piercing blue eyes, silky silver hair and one of the best students of his university, Victor appeared in his life a few months before and he’s been pining for him ever since. Not that he actually managed to talk to him for more than a few words at the time, but he saw him every weekday in the library and sometimes hanging around at the university cafeteria.

He didn’t know how to get him out of his head, especially since Yuuri was seeing him so often without any trace of courage to talk to him for more than a few pleasantries.

He sighed and unlocked his phone, entering the chat.

Some of the people there were using their real name and picture, some recognisable nicknames and some just random absurd names. There must have been a moderator around because as soon as he was receiving unsolicited messages (some with very explicit pictures attached) and reported them, the accounts were deactivated.

He browsed around, saw few familiar faces, until he received a message.

He found himself giggling in any case, glad he found someone nice to talk to that was not asking for nudes or anything weird. He thought this person looked a bit quirky, and he liked that.

  


Yuuri didn’t even realise that he fell asleep after that, he woke up with his phone on his face and light coming in from the wide open curtains.

“Rise and shine my boy! It’s the weekend and we are going to get brunch with the guys from my lab in a while.” Said Phichit in a loud and annoyingly cheery voice. He groaned and glared at him.

“Do I have to? I fell asleep so late last night. Let me sleep in.” Mumbled Yuuri covering his head with a pillow.

“Yes. Doctors orders. We have to start the weekend with a mimosa to relax before we become prisoners of our books.” Answered Peach grabbing his pillow and covers.

Yuuri mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘I hate you’ and Phichit blew him a kiss before disappearing in the bathroom.

He unlocked his phone and realised that the chat was still open and he hadn’t responded to the person last night.

With that they kept talking throughout the day, throughout the weekend, throughout the week. 

He loved talking to Niki, he was respectful of his privacy but he was always there to discuss with him about the most random things, like for example they went from a super serious discussion about the environment to a detailed list of reasons why fried potatoes were the best side ever created.

He was in the library, smiling at their silliness, when Victor Nikiforov entered the room and all Yuuri could do was watch him… watch him stretching to get a book which made his shirt ride up enough to see a stripe of pale skin just on top of his trousers that were deliciously tight on his…

“Hey Yuuri!” Trilled Victor, smiling at him.

The Japanese boy jumped two feet in the air, squeaking, and unfortunately knocking down all the books that were on a nearby table. Oh no. No no no no!

He felt his face flaming and started hastily to pick up the books when suddenly Victor joined to help. 

“I’m sorry for the scare, you were….” Said Victor handing him some books, their hands brushing.

Like a deer caught in the headlights he looked at him with wide eyes and stammered an apology before running away. 

Great. Fucking great. The Greatest. He made a fool of himself in front of Victor yet another time and now he will probably know that he has an enormous crush on him and will think that he’s stupid…

He basically ran home panicking, overthinking it all, and when he got there he closed the door in a slam and took a deep breath. 

The home was silent and that meant Phichit was out, but he sincerely hoped that his friend would come back soon, he needed him to get himself out of his own head… he waited for a while eating ice cream and repeating what happened in his mind, feeling more and more embarrassed each time.

After nine pm he realised that Phichit must’ve been out for the night while he was there crawling in his own skin. He didn’t want to disturb him since he was probably out with his new boyfriend… What was his name again? Seung-Gil….?

Anyway he needed to talk to someone! He pulled out his phone thinking of calling Yuuko back home but…

He looked at the icon of the Uni chat. Why not? He could tell anything to Niki, he didn’t know who he was and he didn’t judge.

Yuuri giggled a bit for Niki’s eagerness. That was more than a bit cute. Goddamnit he adored this guy and didn’t even know him!

  


By the time Phichit came back he was laughing at all the porn puns he and Niki came up with.

“Who are you talking to…?” He asked his friend with a smug face. “Is it a boyfriend?”

“No, just Niki!” Said Yuuri bidding goodnight to the man he was messaging with.

Phichit smirked, “Boy, you two are awfully close, did you discover who he is?”

“Nope. I’m not sure if I want to. Right now I feel comfortable talking with him… but knowing who he is… on one side could be great but I’m afraid it would ruin everything. What if he knows me? Or what if he shows the chat to his friends and they make fun of me?”

“Or... what if he’s actually a nice guy and you two can go out and be together? I see your eyes, how they lit up when you read his messages. You like him.” Retorted Phichit plopping on the sofa next to him.

Yuuri stayed silent for a while and then sighed.

“Maybe… but it’s more like the idea of him. I don’t want to ruin what we have. You know me! I’m strange and awkward… he wouldn’t like me in real life.”

“I like you in real life. You are my best friend and if I didn’t see you like a brother, and knew you since you were still wearing diapers, I would definitely want to be your boyfriend.”

“You were wearing diapers too just to be clear…”

“That’s not the point! The point is that you are hot and an amazing person, if he doesn’t like you is his loss.” Phichit said, linking his arm to his.

“I’m not hot…” tried to mumble Yuuri flushing but Phichit shushed him, placing a hand on his mouth.

“Hot. And amazing.” He said in a tone that didn’t admit any negotiation.

Yuuri licked his hand.

“Eeewww! Gross.”

“Wasn’t I hot?” Yuuri teased.

“Well go lick your boyfriend’s….”

“PHICHIT!”

They ended up running around the apartment after each other until they collapsed on their beds exhausted.

He loved Phichit but he couldn’t see it… he was just plain Yuuri.

The thought of meeting Niki and losing him was so sad that he knew that the best was to them to stay anonymous…

Of course that had to come to an end way before Yuuri imagined. 

It was almost Christmas and when Yuuri woke up that morning everything was covered in a soft layer of snow.

He didn’t live too near to the main campus and the fact that Christmas was so close and the majority of students were back in their home made everything so quiet and peaceful, so he passed the rest of his morning quietly on the chair near the window, drinking chocolate milk for breakfast and looking and the snow still falling.

Winter was his favourite season, there was something about the cold and the white that made him feel relaxed, made his mind go blank. Maybe it was the memory of his youth, ice skating in his hometown with Yuuko.

He waited for Phichit to wake up and they decided that they would cook something to celebrate the snow fall so near Christmas, while he was checking his ingredients he received a message from Niki.

He cringed at the thought of having to be careful to not get even near to any snowball fight… but the noise of the snow under his feet was too satisfying to be in a bad mood.

He walked carefully to the grocery store, enjoying the view of his neighbourhood covered in fluffy snow, until he got there and stopped on his tracks.

The dog. There was a poodle outside the shop, dressed for the snow.

That was Makkachin, he was sure of it!

So that meant that Niki was inside…

He couldn’t move. Part of him wanted to run away but he could just see who would walk out and know… no! That wasn’t fair on Niki.

He really was about to walk away when Makka let out a boof and started wagging his tail madly at a man that just got out of the grocery store, a tall man with silky silver hair, blue eyes and the tip of his nose a lovely shade of red for the cold.

“Let’s go Makka! Good boy! We can play a little bit more before we go back home…”

Said Victor Nikiforov to his dog.

That meant… Niki…Victor was Niki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri hid behind a tree and tried to calm himself before having a panic attack.

This was a nightmare. How was he supposed to ever talk to him again?

He walked home in a daze, even forgetting to actually buy the food and ignoring Phichit's worried call when he arrived.

He closed himself in the bedroom and stared at his phone.

He had to tell him, it was not fair of him to just say nothing and disappear. It took him half an hour to find the courage to write the message and send it.

He felt his heart drop, but he couldn’t bear to think of what would happen if he discovered who he was. He had told him everything… he even lusted over Victor with him… and Victor liked someone. 

  
  


Yuuri laughed to himself bitterly.

  


Well. Yuuri got a date with Victor Nikiforov after all.

Yuuri managed to sleep a few hours but he woke up with his stomach in knots and Phichit looking worried, since he didn't get any explanation for the way this best friend acted the night before.

“I'm… I discovered who Niki is.” Yuuri said after a few minutes of silence.

Phichit looked up surprised, “Oh! That bad? Or are you just overthinking as usual…?” he asked, going over to sit on his friend's bed.

“Both…? I don't know, he was nice but…” he hid his face under his pillow groaning.

“... don't tell me he’s some professor!”

“What!? No!” Yuuri jumped to sit up and brought a hand in his hair. “Victor…” he said in a weak voice.

“What about him…? Wait. Are you telling me that he's Victor?!” said Phichit, grabbing his friend's knee “That you fell for him online and in real life, twice?!” added in a grin.

“I did not fall for him online!” protested Yuuri, not very convinced himself.

“Oh my God! It is Victor! This is too precious… now you HAVE to ask him out!” Phichit exclaimed. 

“Well no need for that, he asked me first...”

“WHAT?! You withheld information this big from me all night!? He likes you too?!” Pichit was basically jumping on the bed.

“Just calm down, Peach! He still doesn't know it’s me, he asked me for a blind date since I told him I had a crush on him and couldn't talk to him anymore…”

Phichit started squealing and actually jumping up and down. “I can't do it Pichit! How am i supposed to look him in the eyes ever again…” Yuuri interjected.

“Oh no… no no no no. You are going. I'm gonna drag you by the ear if I have to.”

“But what if he just laughs in my face and leaves, he's way out of my league.” says Yuuri, hugging his knees and burying his head in them.

“In that case your best friend Phichit will slap him until his head does a 360… Because he would be an idiot to turn down the opportunity of having a fine piece of Japanese ass like you as boyfriend…”

“Phichit…”

“I'm going to dress you up so nice he will have to drop on his knees right there and then when he sees you.”

“Phichit!!”

That was how Yuuri found himself just outside of the On Ice pub, hands shaky and legs unwilling to move. Under his coat an old pair of jeans, they were basically new because they were so tight that were borderline uncomfortable, and a white skin tight shirt that Pichit had gave him, his hair where slicked back like he usually did at parties and, ignoring his friend suggestions for contacts, he wore his glasses. They made him feel much more comfortable, even if that moment wasn't anything of the kind.

“Youcandoityoucandoityoucandoit…” kept whispering for himself while entering the pub with unsteady feet.

It wasn't a busy night, with most of the students gone home for the Christmas holidays and the snow covering the roads, business must’ve been slow for them. There were a few guys playing pool in a corner and a few tables occupied by some couples and small groups of friends, but it was mostly empty. Well at least he didn't have much audience for his possible humiliation.

He walked slowly towards the back and as promised he spotted a silvery head in a booth in the back. It was a quiet and private place and he was glad Victor decided to sit there.

He took a deep breath and walked over.

As soon as he was close enough for his steps to be heard by the other man, the latter turned his head to look at him and his eyes widened almost comically seeing that Yuuri was going towards him. When they were close Victor stood up still looking at Yuuri with a flabbergasted face.

Yuuri stood still, a few steps from Victor now, and looked away, unable to meet the other’s eyes.

“Yuuri… are you..?” said Victor, quietly. Yuuri just nodded not looking at him.

“Oh God, I'm so glad.” Victor said relieved, making Yuuri look up at him. He found him smiling broadly “It's past ten and I thought that you weren't coming... and then I thought what if it's someone who wanted to make fun of me and…”, Victor trailed off looking at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“Well I had the same fears. It took me 15 minutes to come in.” Yuuri said weakly..

“But you are here! And it's _you_. Oh god… please sit with me.” added Victor grabbing his hand in excitement and dragging him to the booth. “I'll get you a drink! Anything, it's on me.”

“I… why… a beer is o-ok.” said Yuuri in a daze. Just get it together, you are being ridiculous as usual.

Yuuri was confused, why would Victor react like that? He followed him with his eyes to the bar where he got two pints and came back giving one of them to Yuuri.

“They said they close in one hour but it's fine, we can have a walk.” 

“In the snow?” Yuuri asked, chuckling. 

“Oh. Right. Well we can do a very careful and cold walk.” Victor said with a smirk.

“This is weird…” grumbled Yuuri suddenly, he was at a pub with Victor Nikiforov, who was actually quite happy to be there for some reason. Was he this bored and lonely?

“No it isn't… we are two men on a blind date, remember?”

“Victor you don't have to…”

“You are right on that,” said Victor, interrupting him. Yuuri felt his stomach drop. 

But then he smiled at him with a heart shaped smile that made Yuuri miss a beat. “I don't have to, but I want to. I really do. So tell me how was your day?”

“Ehm… it was ok. I stayed home. Phichit made me Pad Thai for lunch and basically force fed me. Then we watched the king and the skater, like we do every Christmas Eve since we were 10 and the film came out.”

“Sounds like a nice day. Phichit is your best friend right?”

“He is. Since we were born, basically.”

“You told me that... you live together like me and Chris. We met here in uni but he’s a great guy. I was so scared when I first arrived here alone…”

They talked and talked, helped by the alcohol Yuuri relaxed a bit and found out that just like online Victor is very easy to talk to, he's smiling an awful lot and makes him feel at ease.

They didn't realise that it was past closing time, but the bartenders, Otabek and Emil, started cleaning all around them. They left as soon as they came out of their little world and walked slowly until they reached a gazebo near Victor’s house, it was quite pretty, all decorated in fairy lights and Christmas baubles, with a blanket of snow covering it all except for the middle,where there was a small bench.

“Are you cold? Do you mind sitting here with me for a bit?” Victor asked, looking at Yuuri hopefully.

Yuuri couldn't understand why but all the nervousness suddenly came back. He just sat down, without a word.

“Is everything ok?” Victor asked tentatively. 

“I'm just… I don't know what to think. I'm so embarrassed, I talked about things in that chat room… things I’ve never told anyone. I told you… I t-told you I l-liked you… And yet you are here and want to spend time with me, and make me feel so… why?” _way to go Katsuki, you can't even finish a sentence_. He wanted to slap himself. 

“Well, for starters, I really enjoyed talking to you. You probably know more about me that Chris does… and you never judge me. You listen and try to give your opinion without forcing it on me. You really want to understand me. On the chat and in real life apparently." Victor said softly, sitting down next to him. “I know that you are nervous, but I can see that if you relax you are the same clever, funny and sassy person that I met online.”

“Well… I never lied to you there, nor acted. But…” Yuuri trailed off nervously. 

“Do you remember the day you told me that you liked someone and I told you I did too like someone?” Victor said, interrupting him.

“Oh my God Victor, don't bring _that_ conversation back, please…”

“I meant you.” Victor said in the midst of Yuuri’s rambling.

“Just forget it? We can be friends if you please don't bring it up, I don't mind…” continued Yuuri without listening to him, blushing desperately, until Victor brought a hand to his cheek to get his attention.

“I have had a crush on you since the moment I saw you, Yuuri. I was talking about you.” Victor said, looking into his eyes and putting his hand down slowly, a pretty red spreaded to his cheeks, probably not from the cold.

Yuuri froze, not believing in his own ears. His heart was pumping so furiously that he probably was going to have a stroke soon, and his mind went blank, replaying the last sentence over and over.

“I know you will think that I'm taking the piss, but I swear Yuuri I’ve liked you for months now, I have texts to Chris from September that prove it. When you came tonight I couldn't believe my own eyes, I actually managed to get a date with you… and then I remembered you said you liked me and I was so surprised since I always thought you couldn't stand me, you constantly run away from me.”

“I keep doing embarrassing things in front of you.” Yuuri said, gaping at Victor listening to his words and blushing hard for a whole other reason.

“No you didn't. You are always so cute, all the time. I just thought you were a bit clumsy. Still cute.”

There were a few seconds of silence in which Yuuri’s brain tried to process the new information. How was this even real.

“So… you want to date me? Because you like me.” the blush now probably permanently fixed on his face.

“Yup… and you like me so that's lucky for the both of us, isn't it? I would rather not forget about that detail, unless you think I'm too much because lots of people that get to know me do…”

Yuuri didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence because fuck what others were thinking of him. He kissed him in a burst of confidence he didn't even know he had, just lips on lips, heating him in a way different from the cold around them. 

The bell of the church near the campus rang in a cheerful short song, celebrating the midnight and the official start of Christmas day.

“Happy birthday…” whispered Yuuri on the other man's lips, smiling softly.

“Happy birthday indeed.” said Victor, bringing his hand to the back of Yuuri’s head to close the small distance again. “... and Merry Christmas to you.” he added in a playful tone.

Yuuri couldn't believe how things had changed from two hours before. Victor held his hand tightly, asked him questions about his life, things that they didn't talk about on the chat, and anyone would see how genuinely interested he was and how happily he answered Yuuri’s questions. 

They kissed some more (because how could he say no?), until Yuuri started shivering from the cold.

“I'm sorry Yuuri, if you are cold it's best if you go home. I don't want you to leave but I want even less for you to get sick, we can see each other tomorrow right?” 

“Yeah… but I don't want to leave.” he answered looking right in Victor’s eyes. 

“Yuuuuu-ri! Don't cheat with that cute face.” said the man, hiding behind his free hand for a second.

Yuuri laughed “I'm not doing anything!” 

“You found my weakness already, it's like Makkacchin, I can't resist those sweet eyes.”

“Makkachin is much more beautiful than I am. No doubt. I've seen pictures!”

“Well… he is my baby boy. But both you and him tie in cuteness.” Said Victor placing his finger on his chin like he was thinking about it.

“Not more than close second. He's a good boy, can't compete with good boys.” said Yuuri chuckling. “Can I meet him tomorrow?”

“You can meet him now if you want… so we don't get any colder than this." said Victor looking at him, hopeful.

Yuuri looked him in the eyes and blushed, he really didn't want to leave and having a chance of being alone with Victor was tempting…

“I would love that.” whatever was gonna happen that night, he wasn't going to regret it.

They walked to Victor's apartment and he was sure they both could feel the tension, a heat spreading through Yuuri making histingle with excitement.

Victor took his hand at some point and didn't let go even for opening the door, but had to when fifty pounds of poodle jumped on both of them, licking their faces enthusiastically.

“Makkachin! Down boy! I'm sorry, he's usually more behaved than this…” 

Yuuri started laughing, sitting on the other man’s floor, too delighted to care about how the dog was trying to climb all over him.

“Hi Makkachin! Hello! You are a good boy aren't you… yes the cutest best boy of all…” he cooed at the poodle, while the latter was wagging his tail like crazy and still licking his face.

He suddenly heard the shutter of a camera and when he looked up at Victor he saw him taking a picture with his phone.

“I'm sorry but you guys are too cute. This is too good to be true.” he said with that cute heart shaped smile on his face.

“You tell me… I get to pet a cute doggo and kiss his handsome owner but... Where can I wash my face? Makkachin didn't spare any corner of it.” said Yuuri laughing, blushing to Victor’s smirk and getting up.

He went to the toilet, splashing cold water to his face and then looking at the mirror. He could do it… he knew Victor said that he wanted to date him but what if he only had this chance to be with him? 

He went to the kitchen where Victor was preparing some tea for them.

“Your dog is adorable. I knew it from the pictures but this is…”

He didn't get to finish the sentence because suddenly Victor pushed him against the wall and kissed him with passion. It was a very different kiss from the ones they shared outside, more heated, more intense, leading to something more. 

Victor’s tongue was ardently exploring his mouth and caressing his tongue, their hands found each other's body and seemed that they couldn't touch enough, or be close enough.

Yuuri couldn't keep the moan that came out of his throat to himself and, hearing it, made Victor move enough to catch his breath and look into Yuuri’s deep brown eyes, then he whispered in his ear while unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

“You are so gorgeous, Yuuri. I can't resist you. I wanted to be a gentleman for our first date but you are perfect and you say these things... you have no idea how many times I imagined bringing you in a corner of the library to take you apart with my mouth.”

Yuuri whimpered and gripped the other man’s shirt.

“You want that, don't you? I've been waiting for this, tell me you have been too, please…” Victor pleaded in a way he had imagined only in his wet dreams.

As soon as he nodded Victor smirked and slid down to his knees looking at Yuuri with hunger in his eyes… and if he wasn't fully hard before he for sure was now. Yuuri felt like all the blood flooded away from the rest of his body to go straight to his cock.

He didn't know exactly when Victor had unbuttoned his jeans but now he was suddenly nuzzling him from over his boxers and Yuuri was having a hard time keeping himself upright.

“Can I taste you, Yuuri? I want to hear you say it.” said the man slowly freeing his erection from the fabric.

“Yes, please Victor…! I want you to, please…” Yuuri shamelessly moaned, closing his eyes, in fear that if he watched Victor taking him into his mouth he would've come just there and then. 

The man started licking him from the base to the tip, suckingslightly making Yuuri’s knee buckle and his breath ragged.

“Look at me…” said Victor, stopping his tongue exploration and taking the base of Yuuri’s erection in his hands.

“I can't. I'm gonna come in ten seconds flat if I look at you…” he tried to warn the other man in an embarrassed giggle.

“Then do… I want to make you feel good. We have all night to take it slow…”

Yuuri opened his eyes at that, looking right into the blue eyes of the other that smiled and took his cock into his mouth in almost one go.

“Oh _fuck…!”_ whined Yuuri bringing his hand in a tight grip into the silver hair without thinking, making the other man groan, sending sinful vibrations around his cock.

“Sorry…! I'm so sorry!” he panted releasing them.

Victor gave him a look and guided his hand to his hair again, encouraging him to keep it there, guiding the movement of his head.

Yuuri tried to keep it together as much as possible but couldn't help the small moans and swears in japanese that were coming out of his mouth, looking hypnotized by the movement of the stretched lips around him and the feeling of the warm tongue playing with the vein on the underside of his erection.

He felt too soon the heat gathering in his belly and tried to warn Victor.

“Victor…! I'm gonna…!” said Yuuri trying to move the other man away, but he wasn't having it.

Instead of releasing him Victor took him deeper, if it was possible, looking at him in the eyes with intent, swallowing around his head… and with that Yuuri was completely gone.

He came in a shout, unable to stay upright, his knees buckled taking him slowly to the floor, eyes closed, hearing the obscene slurp of Victor releasing his softening erection from his mouth, opening just in time to see him swallow.

He blushed madly at that and didn't even think twice before jumping on the other man to kiss him, tasting himself in his mouth.

“Y-you didn't have t-to… do that.” whispered Yuuri right in Victor’s ear.

“I wanted to. I want so many things when it comes to you, _malysh._ ” Victor puured, his voice rough for having Yuuri so deep in his mouth. 

Yuuri’s brain was rebooting after the hottest blowjob he ever received, so it took him a few seconds to feel Victor’s erection poking his hip.

“You haven't..!” he said looking at Victor trying to unbutton him.

“Don't worry, Yuuri. I can wait.” he replied with a smile. “Right now all I want to do is get off this uncomfortable floor and go into the bedroom to cuddle. Will you stay the night?”

“If you want me here I would love to.” said Yuuri trying to stand on wobbly legs.

“Of course I do.” Victor replied smiling happily and dragging a stunned Yuuri to the bedroom where they laid down side by side on the bed, hugging each other. 

“Who would've thought that the person who sent me a dad joke as a pickup line would be so charming…” Yuuri joked with a shy smirk, trying to tease the other man.

“Again with this dad joke thing?” Victor said, pretending to be offended, but hiding a smile in Yuuri’s neck, while he nipped at it. 

Yuuri decided that he needed all their clothes off, he wanted to see Victor in all his beauty and to be skin to skin with him, so he started to undress him and Victor taking the queue did the same to him, while continuing talking.

“Come on, you loved those jokes.”

“I do like them in small quantities… but they are still dad j-jokes...” he trailed off distracted by Victor’s mouth on his nipples, and the feeling of the smooth skin of the back of the pale man under his hands.

They didn't say much whileVictor freed him from his boxers, revealing his cock that was already coming back to life, despite the recent orgasm.

Yuuri couldn't resist moving his hands lower, grabbing both the perfect globes of Victor’s bum together, gaining a groan from him and making him shift closer to rut his erection against Yuuri’s thigh.

“Mmm.. you do really like my ass. I remember you mentioning it in the chat…”

Yuuri flushed deeply but he found out he didn't care that much,actually…

“If you want to see how much stop teasing.” he said in a low voice pinching Victor's ass hard. “Do you want to?”

“Yes!” answered Victor breathless. Yuuri felt a rush of power and confidence that made him dizzy. “Yes please, Yuuri. Anything…”

Yuuri sat up and layed Victor down properly on his front, rising to sit between his parted legs, enjoying the view.

“Look at you. I was so right… they should write poems on your backside.”Yuuri said, kissing just underneath and then spreading him out to expose that pink perfect puckered hole. He really had to taste it…

Victor squeaked at the feeling of the first touch of Yuuri’s wet lips right on his hole and encouraged Yuurirepeated the motion, making sure that his intention was clear. The third time he added the tip of his tongue, penetrating him enough to make Victor's irregular breaths shift into moans at each stroke.

“Yuu...uuri! _Malysh_ … oh! _Ya_ _hochy tebya_ _vnutri_ _menya…”_

The brunette stopped to take a breath at that and looked at the other man that was writhing in the sheets, red in his face and practically drooling on his pillow.

“As hot as it is hearing you speak Russian, if that was meant for me you'll have to translate.”

“I want you to fuck me. Please…!” begged Victor.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I better not make you wait... You look so impatient already.”

He asked for some lube and condoms and Victor materialised them for him so quickly that he wondered if they came out of thin air.

“Eager, are we? Let me see how well you take my fingers first.”

He coated them with a generous squirt of lube and since Victor was already loose and relaxed from his tongue he went straight for two fingers, with almost no resistance.

“Ah… HA! Yuuri…. Oh god more please!” moaned Victor in the pillow.

“Victor… so gorgeous. Let me… get on your knees, face on the bed.” he said while watching his fingers incredulously, scissoring them inside the other man.

He took them out while he was doing what asked and then slowly went back to it, adding one more finger, until he found what he was looking for.

Victor emitted a sound that made him almost come untouched when he started stroking his prostate gently, Victor calling his name in the dirtiest way he had ever heard.

“Please. You. I need your cock Yuuri…” he whined shamelessly.

“Oh God… are you sure…? I don't wanna r-rush and hurt you.” Yuuri asked breathless, his head was spinning but it could've been because all his blood was probably in his leaking erection.

“Yes! I want to feel you for days… I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow! Please!”

Yuuri trembled as he rolled a condom on himself adding some more lube for good measure.

“Ok, since you asked so nicely…” he said, aligning the tip of his erection to the other’s entrance.

He then pushed lightly until he felt himself penetrating the other with little resistance, holding his breath for how hot and tight Victor was. The latter was also very impatient, and he decided to thrust himself backwards until Yuuri’s hips were flush against him, moaning obscenely.

Yuuri sighed and brought his hands on Victor's hips and gripped so hard that the alabaster skin of the Russian would probably be bruised in the morning. He then proceeded to do what Victor asked him, going almost all the way out before slamming back inside with a small grunt.

“You… feel amazing.” he moaned pounding mercilessly into the other.

“Yes…! There. There! So good… don't stop! Yuuri…” was all the other could moan between Russian words that Yuuri couldn't understand.

It didn't take long before Yuuri started to feel the familiar pull. He was about to bring a hand to the other’s erections when he felt him spasm and clench around him shouting his name.

“Yuuri! Ah!” Victor cried, coming untouched and milking him until Yuuri came again, so hard and fast that he was seeing white spots behind his eyelids.

“Fuck..!” he swore, burying himself inside the sweet heat of the other man and squeezing his hips so hard that he was sure he left scratches from his nails. 

He then collapsed on top of him and tried to catch his breath that had been taken from his lungs.

They laid there, panting hard for a few seconds until Yuuri found the minimum strength he needed to roll over, seeing Victor winch when he pulled out of him.

“Sorry… are you ok?” Yuuri asked, worried about the man, looking completely fucked out.

“Am I ok? Damn Yuuri. That was the best sex I've ever had… I promise I'm more than fine.” Victor said wincing a bit when he tried to turn around to face him.

“I should've been more careful anyway.” 

“Mmm… asked you to…come here.” Victor said sleepily, grabbing for Yuuri and enveloping him in an embrace and cuddling up to him, closing his eyes. “We’ll talk in the morning. Sleep with me?”

Yuuri was exhausted, between the stress and the emotion of the day it didn't take long before he managed to relax and fall asleep with Victor, enjoying the warmth and the closeness…

When Yuuri woke up it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what happened the night before.

He had his date with Victor and they had had sex… And it had been unbelievable.

The bed was empty when he opened his eyes but there was a shower running in the bathroom and someone singing a random cheery song he couldn't recognise. 

He smiled broadly and sat up before looking for his clothes. He would wait for Victor to finish his shower but then he would leave, surely the man had things to do on his birthday…

When he finally got out of the shower, just a towel on his hips and a slight limp, Yuuri asked himself what he had done in the past life to be this lucky. He was allowed to touch him, to look at him all he wanted now…

When the Russian realised he was awake, smiled so brightly that it would've put the sun to shame, until he saw that he was clothed and the smile fell from his face.

“Oh! Good morning.” said Victor weakly, grabbing a shirt and some underwear and putting it on.

“Good morning Victor… I was waiting for you before I got out of your way. You are probably going to be busy and I don't want to impose too much.” he said finding his shoes and putting them on.

“Not really, not in the morning at least. I was actually hoping to have breakfast with you…. But if you wanna leave I totally get it. I know I'm too clingy so I won't get offended if you need to leave.” Victor answered him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“No! No! I would love to join you for breakfast I... I thought you had things to do and I didn't want to overstay my welcome… why would I think that you are clingy?” Yuuri asked honestly, confused, while getting closer to the other man.

He wasn't looking in his eyes when he spoke. “Well it's something that my ex told me… I tend to get clingy and needy to people I lo... _like_.” said Victor bringing a hand in his hair “I really like you and I want to be better for you.”

“Victor…” whispered Yuuri before giving him a small kiss on his lips. “don't do that. I like Victor. You only have to be yourself with me… and your ex was an asshole because I would never think something like that of my boyfriend.” He then realised what he said and blushed deeply.

“Yuuri…!” exclaimed the other man, a small smile back on his face. “Can I be your boyfriend then?”

“I… I would really like that if you want.” Yuuri said shyly.

“I do!! I would love that Yuuri!”Victor said excitedly, a bright smile back on his face before bringing a hand to his cheek and kissing him deeply.

“...also I kinda think that's perfect for me,” Yuuri started, “You see with my anxiety I can be quite difficult to deal with, I don't want to annoy you with my doubts, so you being a bit clingy is good.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri… you won't have to worry about annoying me in any way, _lapochka_. Whenever you feel that you need me I will listen to you and talk you through any doubt. Plus you will have to get used to me spoiling you, my lovely boyfriend…” said Victor peppering him with kisses all over his face, making him smile. 

“So, we are good?” asked Yuuri.

“Yes, indeed we are… and would you like to go out for a walk with Makka and then have breakfast with me? It can be our second date!”

Yuuri looked at him in his mesmerising blue eyes and nodded smiling. “Just because there is Makka with you.” teased.

“Awww I knew it. You are using me to get to my pupper.” Victor said, bringing a hand on his chest, over his own heart.

“yeah, that and don't forget your amazing dad jokes…” Yuuri said jumping away from him and laughing before Victor could playfully smack him.

They then finished getting ready and put a leash and a dog jacket on Makkacchin, before heading out in the snow, hand in hand and big smiles on their faces, the cold now forgotten, thanks to the warmth that was now in their hearts.


End file.
